


Three's a Crowd (But the Best Kind)

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Calibrated Loyalty [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mention of Bondage, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Starscream invite Wheeljack to their berth for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd (But the Best Kind)

Wheeljack almost spit up his drink of Energon, staring at the two bots across the table. "You want to....what?"

"I thought Wreckers were up for anything," Starscream said loftily. He leaned forward, tips of his servos trailing along the edge of his glass. "I said...Ratchet and I want to know...if you'd like to join us for an evening." He raised a brow. "In our berth."

"Okay, so my audial didn't glitch." Wheeljack stared at them a moment longer before taking a sip. "This is...uh....huh."

"If you're not comfortable with it just say so." Starscream sat back and picked up his cube, taking a drink. His other hand was holding Ratchet's, resting on the table. "We just thought, well, based on your previous flirting-"

"Oh, no, I'm interested. And Wreckers _are_ up for anything." Wheeljack laughed. "I just never thought....you and Ratchet and me. And your trine is okay with it?" He put a small question into his own field, testing Starscream's and Ratchet's. There was no hesitation, not reluctance, just honest, open interest.

"They don't own me." Starscream emptied his cube and leaned forward again. "Well then Wheeljack? What do you think?"

"I think...uh..Ratchet? You've been quiet." Wheelack looked at the medic, who shrugged.

"Starscream's better at this whole...negotiation." Ratchet shrugged. "He has a way with..." He paused and looked at Starscream. "..Has a way with his mouth."

"Oh, does he now?" Wheeljack grinned.

"You have _no_ idea." Ratchet nodded.

"Well..." Wheeljack picked up his glass and raised it slightly. "I'm in. When and where?"

Starscream's engine rumbled once. "Captain's cabin. 1900 tonight, unless that's too soon for you?"

"Not too soon at all." Wheeljack grinned at Starscream, then looked at Ratchet. "Hey, Ratchet, so just how 'screamy' is Star?"

Ratchet's answering smile earned him a flick on the side of the helm.

 

* * *

 

When Wheeljack showed up, he wasn't sure what to expect. Was it going to be right down to business? Was he just going to be jumped? He knew how seekers were by reputation, but...Well. No time like the present to find out. He tapped the panel next to the door to alert them to his presence, and the door opened after only a moment.

"Hello Wheeljack," Starscream said,a small purr in his voice. "Do come in. We need to talk and get...comfortable." He pulled Wheeljack in gently, and the Wrecker grinned. The room was full of lavish comforts, and it was just the front sitting room.

There was a large window with a view of the Earth and space outside of the ship, and Wheeljack knew that had be some retrofitted thing. Most Decepticon ships didn'thave windows. War ships didn't need them. In front of the window, built into the bottom fo the sill, was a long padded bench and what could only be described as a mountain of pillows that spilled off of it and into a pile on the floor. The seating seemed to be the only major luxury of the room. There was the window seat and then the seating in the center of the room that seemed almost spartan in comparison. Even it was padded, however, and there were a few pillows. That's where Ratchet was sitting and, before him and the couch was a small table. On said table there were a few glasses, and a tall, thin, glowing bottle.

"You're early," Ratchet said, reaching forward to open the bottle. He picked up the glasses and filled them one by one, offering one out to Wheeljack when Starscream pulled him to the couch. Wheeljack took it with a nod and sat a comfortable distance from Ratchet.

"Well, you know Wreckers. We're always eager to work." He winked at Ratchet, and the medic shook his head. Wheeljack took a sip of the high grade and licked his lips. Oh. That was good stuff. "C'mon guys. I already agreed y'know. You don't have to seduce me with high grade."

"Oh?" Starscream sat on Wheeljack's other side with his own glass, and slid closer. He placed a hand on Wheeljack's leg, leaning in. "What's wrong with a little...seduction?"

"Well, nothing at all. Just not used to it." Wheeljack laughed softly.

"Before Starscream gets ahead of himself," Ratchet said, and he paused to down his drink, setting the empty glass down, "we should discuss the details."

Starscream sighed and his hand twitched on Wheeljack's leg. "What, should we tell him every little bit of the evening? That really ruins the fun."

"Yeah Ratchet, where's your adventurous side?" Wheeljack grinned at Ratchet, noting that the medic had moved closer on his other side. "You worried about lil' ol me? I like to play things by audial."

Ratchet rolled his optics and raised a hand, resting it under Wheeljack's chin. He tilted Wheeljack's head slightly. "Well if that's how you want to do it," he said, quietly, leaning in. "If you want us to stop or have some ideas, just say so or comm." Before Wheeljack could respond Ratchet pulled the wrecker's face forward and kissed him, swallowing whatever words were on Wheeljack's lips.

Wheeljack gave a small sigh into the kiss, pressing against Ratchet a bit more firmly. His glass was plucked from his hand and he felt lips against his neck, gently working over wires and tendons there. Wheeljack's eyes closed, letting his body focus on the hands beginning to roam over it. The clashing sensations made his frame warm under their attentions. Thin servos on his legs were gently rubbing. Broader fingers traced over his chest, and one of those hands went from his chin to the back of his neck, pressing him into the kiss.

When the kiss broke, his head was turned, and he was pulled into another, harsher kiss, and Ratchet nuzzled against the side of his head.

' _Any objection to being tied up_?' read the message that popped up on Wheeljack's HUD. He identified the sender as Starscream, and his answer was a bit delayed. How could it not be, when Starscream's hands rubbing his inner thigh, scraping just hard enough to ignite sensors.

' _None at all_ ,' Wheeljack sent back, and he felt a new hand rubbing over his interface panel. He moaned into Starscream's mouth, around his glossa.

"Not yet," Ratchet said against Wheeljack's neck, and he pulled back. Wheeljack onlined his optics when Starscream broke the kiss, and the two other bots were looking at each other with an intensity that made him almost jealous. That was an endura type relationship for you, a spark deep communication that blocked out the world. The more open the bond, the faster the communication was, the more data was exchanged.

Then, all at once, they were on him. He was turned, pulled against Ratchet's back, and properly sandwiched between the two. Clever medic hands were all over his doorwings and back, pressing over tactile nerves that shot electrcity up and down his spine. Starscream straddled his legs, grinding their hips together.

"Not yet," Starscream whispered, resting his hands on Wheeljack's chest. He kissed the wrecker, thin fingers finding nodes all over Wheeljack's chest that made his engine rev. It was easy to arch into their touches. Starscream's fingers on his front. Ratchet's fingers over his doorwings and back. Lips on his own and on his neck. It was easy to get lost in this.

Between them and his anticipation for the night, it was fast and easy to reach his first overload. It was small, could barely even be called an overload, but it left a pleasant tingle up and down his spinal strut. He moaned into Starscream's mouth, and the seeker's hands drew the overload out, slowly and gently, easing Wheeljack's tender frame down.

"Ah....nice," Wheeljack mumbled as Starscream broke the kiss.

"The first of many," Starscream whispered. He leaned over Wheeljack's shoulder and kissed Ratchet, briefly before leaning back. "Come on," he purred, engine rumbling. "Let's move this to the berth." He licked his lips and got off Wheeljack, pulling the wrecker to his feet. Ratchet followed, and Wheeljack realized just how hot Ratchet had been behind him when the cool air teased his back.

Starscream took his hand in one of his, the other taking Ratchet's hand. The Seeker walked backward, leading them to the berthroom door, and then through it. He let go of them when they were clear of the door, and he made a straight line for the berth. He sat down on the padded surface and leaned back on his hands, parting his legs slightly.

"I'm liking the view," Wheeljack said, looking over Starscream slowly, then looked at Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet. Does he taste as good as he looks?"

Ratchet chuckled softly and pulled Wheeljack into a kiss. "Why don't you go find out?" He suggested, with a gentle nip to Wheeljack's lips.

A quiet click made the two turn their attention to the berth, and Wheeljack licked his lips at the sight of Starscream's exposed valve and half pressurized spike. Slim servos moved down his body and between his legs, and he traced around the lips of his valve, teasingly.

"Well, if you insist," Wheeljack said, and almost tripped over himself as he made for the berth. He knelt down and pulled Starscream's hand away from his valve. Starscream's legs spread a little wider, and Wheeljack lowered his face.

Primus. Seekers ran hot.

Wheeljack pressed a kiss to the valve before him, and was rewarded with a quiet groan. Wonderful. He pressed another kiss against Starscream's valve before opening his mouth and pressing his glossa between those lips. He lapped at Starscream's valve with slow, broad strokes, and was rewarded with hitched noises and a hand on his helm.

"Ah....frag..." Starscream said, and was cut off. When Wheeljack opened his eyes and when he looked up he saw Ratchet leaning over him and kissing the seeker, muffling his moans. He couldn't stop the seeker from shaking, though, and Wheeljack could feel the gentle tremble of the thighs on either side of his head. Lovely.

Starscream gave a quiet whine into the kiss as Ratchet placed a hand on his thigh, pulling his legs a little wider. Wheeljack hummed quietly as he continue to lap at the warm valve. They were already making a mess. Lubrication was seeping down Wheeljack's chin to the berth under them, and he could feel his own panels getting a bit damp. He moved a hand under himself and rubbed at himself, sighing. The touch gave him some relief, at least.

Ratchet moved away again and Starscream whimpered. "Distract him, won't you?" Ratchet whispered, close to Wheeljack's audial, and the wrecker laughed. Ratchet was doing something behind him, but Wheeljack couldn't be bothered to pay attention just them. He was too focused on the lovely little valve in front of him.

"I'd pay good creds to see this valve all stuffed," Wheeljack whispered against Starscream, puncuating his words with a good lick. "A nice spike, or toys. Mm. Even some fingers." He leaned back slightly and raised his hands. It was easy to slip a finger past the folds and into the valve itself, and he grinned as Starscream's back arched slightly, his inner walls trying to tighten around Wheeljack's finger. "Hey Ratchet, you got anything Starscream likes to use?"

"Tons of things. I've never seen a mech with so many toys." Ratchet said from right behind Wheeljack, kneeling down. He put something down by his side, but Wheeljack was a bit too distracted to want to investigate. "For now, I think Starscream is enjoying your mouth. But if you really want to drive him wild, get another finger in there. Get it ready for your spike. Or _mine."_ Ratchet mouthed at Wheeljack's shoulder, settling in behind him, one arm around the wrecker and beginning to stroke at his spike.

Wheeljack did as Ratchet suggested and slid another finger into that warm, slick valve, beginning to pump those fingers in and out. Starscream's vents hitched above him and his wings fluttered. Wheeljack leaned down and gave Starscream's outer node a teasing lick and a firm kiss. Starscream's thighs tensed, bumping the sides of his head.

"Byep yep yep," Ratchet said, his hand leaving Wheeljack's spike. He placed his hands on Starscream's thighs, pushing them back open. "Keep those legs apart." He pulled his hands back when Starscream kept his legs apart and he rested his hands on Wheeljack's hips. "Wheeljack, how good are you at multitasking?" He asked, moving a hand from Wheeljack's hips to his spike. He gave it a gentle stroke before slipping down to his valve, damp from his earlier overload. "Because I was thinking how nice it'd be to spike you while you're busy between Starscream's legs."

Wheeljack gave a gently moan as Ratchet rubbed against his outer sensor node and between the lips of his valve, slicking his fingers before pressing in. "Frag yes," Wheeljack said, half muffled against Starscream's valve, and he arched his back, lifting his hips slightly. It gave Ratchet a bit more space to use, and he pulled his fingers out of Wheeljack's valve, over his hip, and over his aft.

"Little higher, good," Ratchet said, lifting and tilting Wheeljack's hips. "Mm...nice." He appreciated the view a moment before running his fingers over Wheeljack's valve. "You like licking valve, I see. Look at this. So wet already." He clicked his tongue and pressed into Wheeljack's valve again with a single finger. Ratchet pressed in another finger, and then another, and the sudden stretch made Wheeljack moan into Starscream's valve. "Wet and ready. Look at this." Ratchet clicked his tongue slightly, spreading his fingers inside Wheeljack.

The room was filled with the sound of cooling fans and revving engines, of Ratchet's fingers slipping in and out of Wheeljack's valve, of Wheeljack's shaky attentions on Starscream's valve. Wheeljack whined softly when Ratchet withdrew his fingers and he wiggled his hips, impatiently.

Impatient, until he felt something _else_ prodding at his valve.

"Frag yes," Wheeljack said, pulling away from Starscream's valve just long enough to say the words. Ratchet slipped in with a small thrust, rocking back and forth until he was seated firmly in Wheeljack and his hips were nested against his aft. Wheeljack's vocalizer hitched and he moaned against Starscream's valve. "fff.... _fragggg_." He offlined his optics as Ratchet moved back, only to thrust back in. He was rocked forward, and his face was pressed entirely against Starscream's lap, nose bumping against his exterior node. And then he was pulled back again, and then rocked forward.

Ratchet took a demanding pace on him, and Wheeljack left messy, open mouthed kisses against Starscream's valve, trying to focus on the seeker in front of him and the ambulance behind him, but it was so hard. Ratchet's spike ran over tender nodes, deep inside, and it was alarming how well Ratchet could read his body. When he hit a sensitive spot he would aim there again and again before moving on and finding another. Wheeljack's entire valve lining was lit up with sensations, data almost overwhelming his mind. How long had it been since he'd had a good frag like this?

Wheeljack moved his mouth up, licking from Starscream's valve to his spike, and the seeker tensed in the best of ways when he wrapped his lips around the tip and let Ratchet's next thrust forward guide him. Wheeljack sucked around the spike, his hands gripping the edge of the berth to try to keep some balance and ground himself as Ratchet rubbed against his nodes. Primus. He felt a hand on his helm and he looked up, backing off from the spike. He bit his lip as Ratchet rammed into him again.

Starscream looked spectacular, undone like this, venting hard, eyes bright red and glowing bright enough to cast a light red sheen over his face. "I'm almost-"

"Yeah, c'mon. Frag, yes. Yes- _yes_." Wheeljack opened his mouth again and licked up the length of the spike, moaning around the head when Ratchet hit him deep, deeper than he'd gotten with his fingers in a long time. He tensed all over, his body shaking, and he felt Ratchet tense behind him. And then he was full and hot inside, and Primus, he'd forgotten what that had been like, to have someone overload inside him.

Ratchet's hand had paused it's movements over his node but it resumed them as he pulled out. A warm wetness escaped his valve, though it was contracted, trying to contain the fluid. Starscream tensed above him and pushed his helm back slightly, until the tip of his spike was against Wheeljack's lips.

"Is this-" Starscream asked, and Wheeljack nodded, opening his mouth.

"Frag, yes, all over me. All over- _nnnnh_!" A finger in his valve made his vision blurr. The sensation, combined with the attentions on his node, finally sent him into overload, harsh and brilliant, at the same time that Starscream gave his spike a few strokes and came over Wheeljack's faceplate.

Sticky transfluid covered his lips, his chin, even his side audials, but that didn't matter to Wheeljack. All that mattered was a warmth in his body that followed a good, deep overload, and for a few moments his body was nothing but the echoes of pleasure following the initial rush.

He sighed and licked his lips. "Gimme a minute," he said, offline his optics and just relaxing. His body shook slightly and Ratchet let go of his hips. He sat, legs bent on either side, hands on the berth, and just focused on his body. A few systems had been overwhelmed and needed a reboot, and he went over them, carefully cycling up and down systems. It wasn't exactly _sexy_ , but it was necessary.

He was so focused on his internals that he didn't register the cloth on his face at first. He onlined his optics slowly, then laughed. "Man, you two are...too much," he said, quietly.

Starscream snickered and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of Wheeljack's helm, before going back to cleaning transfluid off his face with the damp cloth. When he was satisfied that Wheeljack was clean, he gently pulled the Wrecker onto the bed and flopped against him. Ratchet joined them a moment later with the high grade from before, and they all took turns drinking directly from the bottle as Ratchet settled in on Wheeljack's other side.

"Now, you seem rather finished," Starscream said, sitting up and tapping Wheeljack's chassis. "But Ratchet does like an audience, so if you don't mind..."

"Watchin'? Oh yeah." Wheeljack scooted up on the bed sightly and folded a hand under his head.

"Excellent," Starscream purred, and leaned over Wheeljack, grabbing Ratchet's face and kissing him. "I suppose the question is, does our dear Medic have one more in him?"

"What do you think?" Ratchet said, almost a dare, and Starscream laughed. Starscream laid back and Ratchet moved over him, passing over Wheeljack. The medic was already pressurized again, and he lifted Starscream's hip onto his thighs as he knelt. It took one good, solid thrust to slide all the way in, and the seeker's wings fluttered against the bed.

Wheeljack took a long drink from the bottle as he watched Ratchet pump into Starscream, and it was unmistakably hot. His pace was a little less frantic now that he'd burned off the initial charge, but it was still fierce. Starscream's legs were wrapped around the medic's hips, heels digging into his aft, encouraging every thrust as he moaned and writhed under the attention of his amica.

A charge built up in him despite his weariness, and Wheeljack's spike pressurized into his hands. He stroked it and bit his lip, watching as Ratchet leaned over Starscream, whispering into his audials, and whatever he said made Starscream's back arch slightly. The new angle let Ratchet hit new nodes, and Starscream's hands flew to Ratchet's arms, claws digging in.

Ratchet came quickly, his thrusts getting a little more harsh, a little faster, and then he tensed and cried out as Starscream's valve tightened around him. The two kissed, and Wheeljack stroked himself to his own, small completion, splattering his own transfluid across his chest, his body suddenly sore. He wasn't used to all this in such a short period of time. His fans were loud, not used to this level of heat and charge.

Ratchet pulled back from Starscream, but dipped a hand between the Seeker's legs, and Starscream squirmed as the hand moved. A kiss against Starscream's lip turned into another, then a kiss against his jaw, down his neck, and to his chest, over his spark.

With a shudder, Starscream overloaded, mouth wide open as he vented in and out, almost panting. Ratchet didn't stop moving his hand, and Starscream arched off theberth as a smaller overload crossed his systems. Ratchet backed off then, apparently satisfied, and looked at Wheeljack.

"You know," Wheeljack said, and Starscream turned his head to look at him, "you never did tie me up."

"Ha. Next time, maybe." Ratchet rolled off Starscream, on the opposite side of Wheeljack, effectively making a Starscream sandwich as it were.

"Next time eh? Yeah, I'd be down for that." Wheeljack's spike sank back into it's housing, and his panel slid back shut. He'd wash up later. Maybe in the morning. "So, should I head out, or..."

"Nonsense." Starscream rolled over and curled up against his side. Ratchet followed him, a warm prescence at his back. "Unless you wish to go. I was thinking we would all have a nice rest and wash in the morning."

"Sounds nice," Wheeljack said, looking at Ratchet. "...But you know, I hear you guys do some funny stuff in zero gravity." He grinned. "Can we try that next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Man. About halfway through I REALLY lost the steam for this! But I wanted to finish it so...I don't know how good it is, but here you go. SMUT FOR NO REASON BECAUSE I CAN.
> 
> Also I have a Calibrated Loyalty tag on tumblr where I post things related to the story-verse. Mostly right now it's talking about BABIES for them and such, but hey, it's there if anyone wants to see anything I might be working on!


End file.
